bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Onmitsukido Leaders Clash
The night sky had awoken while a captain of the Gotei 13 roamed near Sokyoku Hill, admiring the luscious moon he was able to view today." That moon looks tasty, and I've been hungry for the past day, how about I reach up to take it!?" Junjie attempted to leap into the air using Shunpo, but was brought down by a silver haired girl who sighed. " Captain! The moon is not something to be eaten! Honestly, you are a complete idiot." She turned away and Junjie started moaning," But Jiao! I'm hungry!" he emphasised his point, by placing his hands on his stomach." Then eat some normal food!" She replied at him, giving him a backhand in the face." Oooooww! That hurt! And the food here is disgusting!" Jiao sighed again and this time kicked him and replied." Well, learn to grow up would you!" Junjie had then sighed and started 'crying' causing Jiao to look away in shame. " Honestly captain, you should really improve, I don't even know why they made you captain." "Darn...This place hasn't changed a bit." A blue-haired person uttered, as he reached Sokyoku Hill, wanting to pick a certain flower for her, who he knew would never return his affection, but he persisted. Walking over to a garden full of camellias, Kouya Shinsei reached to pick one, before he was interupted by that incessant crying. "...Hm?" Using Shunpo to reach the two's location, Kouya hid behind a bush, watching them carefully. "Captain, eh...? Junjie Feng...2nd Division, and the current commander of the Onmitsukido. He doesn't look even half the previous commanders were." Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Kouya spoke to himself, "Well, if he's the commander, then I'm sure that he'll be a worthy opponent." Slowing gripping the hilt of his blade, Kouya walked out from the bush, introducing himself cheerfully. "Uh...Hi, I'm Kouya." Junjie noticed the man walking out of the bush and replied." Kouya eh... Oooh, what's the flower for? Huh, huh?" Junjie nudged at him, knowing that this man wanted a fight. Irritated by Junjie's questioning, Kouya knew that he wanted a fight. No-one was to know of his love for that woman. In this way, he could kill two birds with one stone. "N-Nothing...! Onmitsukido Commander Junjie Feng..." Kouya gripped the hilt of his Zanpakutō. "Get ready." Flash Step Fight? Junjie prepared for this and used his amazing shunpo to get on a tree, he then shouted." Jiao, get out of here!" Kouya motioned over to Jiao as well. "Leave, please. I don't want you getting harmed during our fight. If such a thing happened, I'd never be able to forgive myself." Kouya turned to Junjie, and he accelerated foward at incredible speeds, about to unsheath his sword. Junjie realised that his opponent, despite being Onmitsukido commander, preferred to utilise his blade. He quickly dissappeared from sight, leaving behind nothing more than a mere afterimage of himself which dissappeared as well." So, that all you got??" Kouya's lips curled. "Heh. I'm just getting started." Leaping into the air, he unsheathed his Zanpakutō, Zantaiyō. Spinning around in the air, Kouya pointed downwards, aiming for where Junjie was moving as he plummeted. "MORNING STAR!!" Reishi gathered on Kouya's blade as he accelerated. " Ikkotsu Tsurugi." Junjie chanted, as he spun around briefly and kicked his leg, colliding his kick with Kouya's blade, causing a collision which cracked the earth beneath them. Suddenly he had dissappeared, and was already behind Kouya with his sword drawn." Senka." He chanted, aiming his sword for Kouya's Saketsu and Hakusui. "Utsusemi!" With that, Kouya vanished, leaving an afterimage in his wake, with Junjie missing him by mere seconds. If Senka would have struck Kouya, then Junjie would have been declared the victor before the battle had even begun. Re-appearing a fair distance away, he released Zantaiyō, as it morphed into a large, golden cleaver. "Taiyōga Makaishō!!" Quickly, Kouya launched an red crescent moon of reishi at his opponent, as the attack travelled towards Junjie, Kouya used Shunpo to accelerate towards him. " Trying to use a double attack, well sorry, but that won't work." Junjie just remarked after dodging the initial blast and then parrying Kouya's first attack, and the attacks after that, soon using Shunpo to once again gain some distance. "...Tch." Returning Zantaiyō to its sealed form, Kouya sheathed his sword. "He's not bad..." Using Shunpo to speed towards his opponent once again, Kouya quickly unsheathes his blade, using his battōjutsu skills to attempt to unleash a onslaught of slashes at Junjie. In an instant, Junjie parried his attacks, although he wasn't able to deflect them all because of their immense number, so he then used acrobatics to flip over Kouya, got to his right, and attempted a direct stab at Kouya's neck. "Mohō Arashi!" Rapidly appearing and disappearing around his opponent, Kouya creates thousands of illusions that surround Junjie. Pointing their swords at him, they scream in unison, "Taiyōga Makaishō!!" before apparantly each launching a red crescent moon of reishi at him, which immediately dissapate before they could scratch Junjie. One vision of Kouya remains in the same place, however. It could or could not be the real deal. Junjie decided it was time to up his game and then told Kouya," I don't know if you're the real one or fake, but you are lucky indeed, to see my Shikai is no ordinary feat." Junjie said, then chanted."' I vow to become the guardian who protects the Red North, the Blue South, the Green East and the Brown West, accept my pledge and release thy power!'" Suddenly, his blade had glowed multiple colours and momentarily blinded the vicinity with strong light, before reducing into four distinct orbs, one Red, facing north, another Blue, facing south, Green facing East and rown facing West. His sword had also turned into a gauntlet with a hole that was the perfect size to hold his orbs." So, let's do this." The Sun battles the Kings Upon facing Junjie's Shikai, Kouya, the real deal, turned around and smiled. "You haven't dissapointed me yet. Very well..." Gripping his sword, Kouya shouted, "BAN-KAI!" At that moment, Kouya changed. His clothes were replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length white coat with blue lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends, with a sleeveless right arm and glove and the additional portion of his Zanpakutō's chain spiraling up the length of his arm with the additonal portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm. Zantaiyō also changed, shrinking down down to a daitō with a white blade. The cross guard has four long abstract and slender prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji. As he pointed his blade at Junjie, Kouya eminated no reiatsu. "Yomisa Zantaiyō. Your move, Commander." " This is just like that Kurosaki boy's bankai, oh well, let's start with '''that." Junjie thought, he knew gaining distance would be a waste of time so he just grabbed the green orb near him and placed it into his gauntlet, chanting." Feng Wang!"' Suddenly Junjie dissappeared and a massive gust had formed, heading straight towards Kouya at massive speeds. Dodging the gust with incredible speed, Kouya leapt to Junjie's side. '"Taiyōga Makaishō!"' Kouya then launched a white with blue outline crescent moon of reishi at his opponent before using Shunpo to speed away. Junjie just managed to use Utsusemi to avoid the attack and then used his immense speed to catch up with Kouya and created a large tornado, trapping them both inside. "So, what's going on? Is this one of your Shikai abilities, Commander? If so..." Kouya smirked. "I'm very impressed. But, my next attack...Will shake things up a bit!" Six gigantic seraphic wings of blue and white reishi sprouted from Kouya's back. '"Taiyōyoku!"' The wings unleashed a massive tornado inside of Junjie's own, before Kouya's tornado began to compress and surround his body, catapaulting the Shinigami up into the air. This time Junjie put the brown orb into his gauntlet and chanted, "'Tu Wang!" This time his gauntlet turned brown and he fell to the ground immediately, when landed, he created cracks, then he formed gigantic spikes from the ground, attempting to disable Kouya's technique. Suddenly, the tornado around Kouya's body dispersed, forming a barrier that shielded him from Junjie's attack, though not without pushing him back several meters. As red reishi gathered around his arms, he thrust them foward and unleashed a blast similar to a Cero at Junjie, before dashing in to attack his opponent once more. Junjie formed an exceptionally hard earth wall, then switched to his wind element to reinforce the shield with offensive power. Then he clasped his hands together and chanted." '''BANKAI!" Causing a massive pillar of spiritual energy to rise from his person, which formed into a yellow phoenix. This yellow phoenix's wings had surrounded Junjie as a mother to it's cub, to which then the energy vanished. Junjie had now worn a complete suit of black armour with an ornate white symbol on his chestplate symbolising the universe. " So Kouya-san, let's finish this." "Now you're talkin', Commander! Do you know why you can't feel my reiatsu? It's on a level of its own, unless I lower my level and allows you to interfere, in the same way that a two-dimensional being is unable to interfere with a third-dimensional being. So witness...my true power." Using Shunpo, Kouya accelrated foward and attempted to slash Junjie. Suddenly Junjie appeared behind Kouya, placing his hand on the latter's shoulder, then he created a massive beam of darkness headed straight for Kouya at point blank. The finishing blow, a massive collision While Kouya was knocked back by Junjie's attack, he quickly caught himself in the air. "Very well. This is my final strike." Kouya's reiatsu flared up. "I am the Sun Fang, Taiyōga." Kouya’s hair turns white, and becomes waist-length. Dark red bandages form around his body, tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. White flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm, and the remains of a tattered white cloak cover his lower body. In this form, Kouya’s body constantly emits smoky white reiatsu, most of which is focused around his right arm. This was his final attack. " Should you really be using that move?" Junjie asked, fully knowing that it was a move similar to the Final Getsuga Tenshou, then he said." Fine, but please do not take it upon me if you lose your spiritual power in the process. Then Junjie chanted." Zhongji." Suddenly an enormous burst of spiritual energy rose into the air, causing all the elements around him to be levitated. Then the elements condensed into nothing more than a katana that was extremely unstable, radiating a huge amount of energy. " So Kouya-san, let's finish this, shall we?" Silently, Kouya complied, with the words "Mukeizen!" resounding throughout the sky. Kouya generated a blade of white spiritual energy in his hand and swung it towards Junjie. Doing so causes a massive veil of white spiritual energy to erupt upwards and approach his opponent, purifying the sky, apparantly striking Junjie. The energy then continues to rise, dissipating into the sky. Somehow, Junjie was able to survive the attack by slashing it with his own attack, albeit it broke, and he gained several injuries." Wow, this is one tough battle, but now since your powers have lost," Junjie took a breath and then said." You've lost this battle." Suddenly Jiao came from the sidelines and told Kouya." Well, my captain has had a wonderful time because of you, so I'll say thanks." She then left, taking Junjie with her. Looking up at the sky, Kouya felt satisfied that the Onmitsukido were in good hands. "Hehe...Good job, Commander. You've surpassed my expectations." Looking over at a camellia petal which floated on top of his nose, he smiled. Category:Persona Superior Deus